


Little Morsel

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Forced French Kissing, Hornet isn't, I'm Sorry, Lace is super into this, Multiple Orgasms, Sadism, Soft Vore, That tag should just about say it all, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: After being defeated in battle by Lace, Hornet finds herself at the mercy of her captor.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Little Morsel

Hornet saw the strange white figure from a long distance off. She was standing on a raised platform found towards the core of the Deep Docks. She seemed to be using her pin to conduct a swarm of white butterflies. Hornet dropped onto the platform, not sure as to what she was walking into.

At her entrance, Lace turned to look at Hornet. She sighed, and said, “How sad. A little spider has fallen from its cage. So lost, so weak. Poor little morsel.”

“I can save you little spider. All the trouble you’d face above. All the suffering. It’s so simple. I’ll just skewer you here and now, pluck that flickering life right out of you.”

Hornet prepared herself for battle. Yet another weakling warrior getting in the way of her quest. “Your threats are worthless. If you are my foe, cease this prattle and raise your blade.”

Hornet knew she was in for a strange encounter when she heard her response. The strange figure giggled, and simply said, “Delicious! I like you already!”

In the moments before the battle began, Hornet felt a strange shudder run through her body. “Little Morsel?” “Delicious?” This creature was talking about Hornet as if she were a snack to be consumed.

“You are a strange creature. Before we do battle, I must know something. What is your name?”

“My name is Lace, Little Spider. Savor it, it’s the last one you’ll ever learn.”

Hornet threw her needle at Lace, only for Lace to vault gracefully over it. Hornet retracted her needle using the thread attached to it, but Lace was already upon her.

Hornet had underestimated the speed of her opponent. A blow from Lace’s pin stung Hornet’s chest, knocking the air from her. Hornet stumbled back, and immediately tossed out several spike traps around Lace. Lace knocked them away easily, but it gave Hornet the time she needed to retrieve her needle.

Hornet swung her needle at Lace, only for Lace to counter with a block. Hornet swung again, but the snide smile of Lace let her know she’d made a mistake. Lace deflected the blow, and then did something Hornet never expected.

Lace used the small opening formed from the deflection to pounce on Hornet, pinning her to the ground with her thighs. A physical tackle was something Hornet hadn’t been expecting, certainly not from one so small.

Lace swung her pin, knocking Hornet’s needle out of range. Then, a quick blow to the neck knocked Hornet unconscious.

Hornet awoke, still on the platform in the Deep Docks. However, she was without her cloak, and, much to her infuriation, she was tied up in thread. Her thread, specifically. The thread she had used to throw and retrieve her needle.

“Oh, Morsel! You’ve awoken!” Lace strolled gracefully into view.

“I thought you were just going to kill me,” Hornet said confusedly.

Lace walked over to Hornet and sat on her chest. Hornet hadn’t realized how large Lace’s thighs were until now. They were heavy enough to pin Hornet to the spot.

“Don’t worry Little Spider, there’ll be time for that. I want to play with you first.”

“So that must be it then. You’re going to ravage me? I’ll not give you the satisfactio-”

“Oh no, Morsel. It’s not that. I’m going to devour you~.”

Hornet read this as another useless taunt, thinking she was obfuscating her real goals. “So you’re going to rip me limb from limb then? I won’t make a sound, you’ll get no enjoyment fro-”

“No, no. You’re not getting it. I’m going to swallow you whole.”

At this, Hornet let out a loud laugh. That wouldn’t even be possible. “Surely you jest?”

“Little Spider,” Lace said, looking into Hornet’s eyes, “I’m not jesting. I am going to devour you whole, and enjoy watching you suffer.”

Hornet felt a chill rush through her entire being as she realized that the bug sitting on top of her meant every single word.

“Little Spider, I’ve been stalking you ever since you arrived in this kingdom.” Lace grabbed Hornet’s head, turned it upward so they were seeing eye-to-eye.

“Imagine it, Morsel. Your cries of pain as my body breaks you down, your shouts for help which no one will answer.” Lace’s voice was starting to crack, the excitement too much for her to bear.

“Your weakening struggles as you run out of energy to fight. Your whimpering and whining as your end approaches.” She started squirming on top of Hornet, voice on the edge of hysteria.

“The… the eventual silence when-! THE SILENCE WHEN-” Lace bucked her hips against Hornet, letting out a sudden orgasm. Lace cried out in pleasure, a high call of pure bliss emerging from her mouth. She took a minute to collect herself, then continued, “... when my body triumphs over yours.”

Hornet had watched this entire display in silent terror. This bug was unlike anyone Hornet had ever met before. Hornet tried to place the feeling she felt emanating off of this creature. She thought of the anger of the Radiance, bearing down on her in the Black Egg.

But this wasn’t like that. That was a blazing fire of rage directed at anything and everything. The feeling coming from Lace was cold and cool. Collected and directed. Hornet realized that it was pure, unadulterated malice, directed squarely at her. And it wasn’t malice born out of a past hatred or a desire for justice. It was a malice born out of carnal desire.

Lace wanted to see Hornet suffer for no other reason than to satisfy her own primal urges. How powerful were these urges, that just describing them was enough to bring Lace to orgasm? Hornet felt sick.

Fear must have registered on Hornet’s face, because Lace’s eyes lit up with delight. “That’s what I want to see, Little Morsel.”

This mockery checked Hornet’s fear, and the logical part of her brain kicked back in. Hornet calmed herself by thinking that what Lace was proposing was impossible. Lace could never fit Hornet’s entire form down her gullet.

While Hornet had heard stories of certain ferocious bugs who would eat their prey bit-by-bit, she had never heard of a bug who swallowed others their own size whole. “She’s just taunting you, trying to submerge you in fear so you’re easier to strike down,” Hornet told herself.

Hornet collected herself, and said calmly, “If you’re going to slay me, cease your prattle and strike me down.” By refusing to show fear, she hoped to throw Lace off her game.

To her shock, Lace instead brought her face down to Hornet’s body, and drew her tongue along her length, starting with her chest and moving upwards. Hornet refused to budge, seeing this as another one of her games. Then, Lace forced her tongue into Hornet’s mouth.

The violation immediately disgusted Hornet. She tried to jerk her head away, but Lace caught it with her hands and held it still. Lace forced her tongue deep into Hornet’s mouth, savoring its taste and texture. Hornet bit down, but the pain didn’t phase Lace. If anything, it seemed to excite her.

Lace pressed her face and body closer and closer to Hornet’s, forcing herself in deeper. Hornet tried to wriggle free, but Lace had her pinned.

After what seemed like hours of exploring, Lace removed her tongue with a single jerk of her head. Hornet, to her disgust, realized Lace was wet again. The disgust and horror she felt towards what she’d just experienced was bare on her face.

“Not so proud now, are you, Little Spider?” Lace enjoyed shattering Hornet’s composure like this. “Poor little thing. You’re so afraid, so fragile. I’ll stop playing with you like this now. It’s time for the main course.”

Hornet was still reeling from the twisted kiss, but she was inwardly curious about what Lace was really going to do to her. Surely she wasn’t going to swallow her whole? It’s not possible, she’s just going to strike you down, Hornet thought.

Lace nudged herself down Hornet’s form, until she was at the bottom of her legs. Hornet was in disbelief. Was Lace actually going through with it?

To Hornet’s shock, she was. Lace took the bottoms of Hornet’s legs in her mouth, and started moving up her body.

Hornet started struggling harder than she ever had before in her life. This was awakening a primal fear in her, a fear deeper than any she had ever experienced. It was the fear of being devoured alive.

Hornet’s own thread heavily blunted the force of her struggles, and Lace swiftly made her way up the body, savoring its taste with her tongue. Hornet’s form was so slim that it slid into her mouth and down her throat easily. Within moments, Lace was at Hornet’s head.

Lace reached up, and first forced Hornet’s head downwards. She took the front of her head in her mouth. Then, she reached up and harshly forced Hornet’s horns together. Lace began lowering the head of her prey into her gullet.

Hornet’s eyes desperately scanned for any way to escape. They took in one last glimpse of the world, the last they would ever have, before being swallowed up by darkness. The rest of Hornet’s head followed after.

Upon feeling Hornet’s entire body enter her stomach, Lace let out a loud, arching moan that turned into a scream of ecstasy. She had fantasized about this moment for so long, and now it was becoming reality. She placed her hands on her now stuffed gut and shouted out in a mocking tone, “Do you still think I was merely jesting, Little Spider?”

Hornet’s composure had shattered. She was experiencing the deep, primal fear of a piece of prey caught by its predator. She thrashed wildly at the walls of Lace’s gut, hands, legs, and horns thrusting out in all directions. The thread gave way, just a bit too late to save its creator. “LET ME GO YOU FIEND,” she shouted, desperate terror caking her voice.

At hearing this, Lace made an animalistic noise, cumming a second time. “Yes, struggle! Plead! This is what I’ve been wanting!”

Hornet was too overcome by fear to respond to Lace’s taunt. Lace watched Hornet’s struggles, body all alight with an intense sexual pleasure. To an outside observer, it would’ve looked like Lace’s belly had a wild animal inside of it, shaking and kicking and punching fruitlessly at the sides of the gut in a desperate bid for survival.

Hornet kicked hard at the side of Lace, a kick that registered only as a bulge in Lace’s stomach on the outside. “Oh Little Spider, is this all you have?” Lace sat down, hands gently stroking her stomach. She moved one hand down to her cunt and started stimulating herself. Hornet’s screams and struggles set Lace aflame. Lace was moaning loud enough for Hornet to hear inside.

This indignity disgusted, terrified, and infuriated Hornet. To think that this random prissy bug would degrade her in such a way!

As Hornet struggled, multiple orgasms rocked Lace to her core. Each struggle, each cry set off a firework of pleasure in her loins. Lace mocked Hornet’s futile struggles, saying things such as, “What a pitiful end for the Princess of Hallownest!”

Lace was so thoroughly overcome with pleasure that she could hardly speak. All it took was the tiniest bit of stimulation to set her off on multiple orgasms. Her head was full of the white-hot pleasure she got out of digesting Hornet. White cum splattered her surroundings.

Lace’s gut was pushing in on all sides, and Hornet was losing the stamina to keep fighting. Hornet kept shouting, her voice hoarse and on the verge of tears. “I’LL KILL YOU. Y-YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ONE SUCH AS ME!”

“Oh Little Spider, I can.” Lace rubbed her belly contentedly, knowing that Hornet’s struggle would soon be at an end.

Hornet was running out of strength. Lace’s stomach was pushing her into a smaller and smaller space, churning and burning her. Hornet’s resolve started to break. After a moment, she let out a cry, “SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP ME!”

Lace let out a sharp, instantaneous cry, and came. Pleasure ran through her entire body, filling every single sense she had. Her hand was soaking wet from the cum constantly rushing out of her body. She collected herself, and said with a voice shaking with pleasure, “Yes! Plead Little Spider! No one is coming to save you, your fate was sealed from the moment you decided to fight me!”

Hornet was growing faint. Her strength gone, her cries for help returning only the thundering orgasms of her predator, she began to cry. “Please…. Just let me free. I’ll return to Hallownest… Nobody will ever see me again.”

“Morsel, I know.” Lace could feel Hornet’s form beginning to break down now.

“Please…! I don’t, I don’t want to die like this.”

These pleas only set Lace further alight. A new wave of burning orgasms rocked her through and through.

Hornet was on the verge of unconsciousness now. Hornet’s eyes were full of tears as the end of her life approached. As she blacked out, she could only say, “Herrah!... I…..”

And then she fell unconscious. Never to awake.

Lace rubbed her gut, knowing that her prey was finally gone. “Delicious! I knew I would enjoy you,” she moaned.

Lace watched as her gut made quick work of Hornet. She felt the rest of her prey digest in her stomach, pressing her arms into the side of her Hornet-filled gut. Her physical form now entirely gone, there was nothing left of Hornet but what sloshed around inside of Lace.

Lace played with her gut, enjoying enacting yet another indignity onto her prey. But this wasn’t the last one, not yet.

As Lace’s gut dealt with what yet remained of Hornet, Lace felt a new heaviness on her thighs. She grinned. All that weight from her latest meal had to go somewhere.

Lace felt Hornet’s weight flowing to her hips. The regal princess of Hallownest, reduced to nothing more than fat on the thighs of Lace. The size of her hips only increased as her prey continued to digest. By the end of a couple of hours, all that was left of Hornet was a small bulge in Lace’s gut. Lace went to raise her form.

As Lace stood up, she adjusted to the new weight on her hips. She stumbled, her legs not used to carrying this much weight. Looking down, Lace saw that her thighs had more than doubled in size. Perhaps, they’d even tripled. Lace had to stretch her arms out to reach the ends of her new hips.

At the sight of this, Lace let out another orgasm, the floor beneath her already soaked with her cum. She pressed her hands into her new cushions. She was already considered quite attractive to those that knew her, but now her figure was on an entirely separate level. “Oh Little Morsel, thank you for being such a good meal!~”

For one final insult against her prey, Lace put on Hornet’s cloak and grabbed her needle. The cloak was comfortable, Lace could see why her pathetic prey had decided to cherish it so deeply.

Lace walked away, hips swaying with their new weight.


End file.
